There is a known sprayer of this type as disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example. Here, a vertical cylinder portion and a lateral cylinder portion form a main body case in an L shape, a diaphragm pump and a motor for driving the pump are housed in the vertical cylinder portion, and a battery is housed behind the motor. A mist nozzle is disposed in the lateral cylinder portion and a nozzle retaining cylinder covering a periphery of the mist nozzle is supported by the lateral cylinder portion to be able to come in and out. A tank (medicinal solution tank) is detachably mounted to a squinch-shaped tank mounting portion formed by a front face of the vertical cylinder portion and a lower face of the lateral cylinder portion. The diaphragm pump is driven for reciprocation by an eccentric cam fixed to an output shaft of the motor to supply pressurized air to the mist nozzle and send the mist of medicinal solution out to the nozzle retaining cylinder by Venturi effect in the mist nozzle. The sprayer in Patent Document 1 is formed as a relatively small spray inhaler for spray-dispensing saline solution or medicinal gargle solution stored in the tank into a throat and a mouth cavity and therefore the tank is as small as a relatively large a few-centimeter ice cube.
Patent Document 2 discloses a similar sprayer (inhaler) which is similar to the sprayer in Patent Document 1 in that a diaphragm pump and a motor are housed in a main body case and that a mist nozzle and a tank are disposed forward of the pump and the motor. Specifically, an inner case is housed in the main body case, the mist nozzle, the diaphragm pump, and the motor are mounted in the inner case, and the tank (liquid supply tank) is detachably mounted to the inner case. A spray central axis of the mist nozzle is inclined diagonally upward and the diaphragm pump is mounted to a vertical wall of the inner case positioned behind the mist nozzle. The diaphragm pump is driven for reciprocation by an eccentric cam fixed to an output shaft of the motor to feed pressurized air to the mist nozzle, form water or medicinal solution drawn up from the tank by Venturi effect in the mist nozzle into mist, and send the mist out to a spray cylinder. In a lower portion of the main body case, a pair of front and back batteries is housed.